Impressionism
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Zoe hates art but when she pairs up with Grace for a project, she might change her mind. Gracevas. Triles, Frankston, and Zaya on the side. Set in their junior year.
1. Chapter 1

**Impressionism**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate art class!" Zoe complained as she walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend Zig as he walked Zoe to her class.<p>

"It can't be that bad," Zig said. "It's only been a week, you'll get used to it eventually. At least you only need it for one school year."

"Ha, whatever," she laughed. "There is absolutely nothing that will make me like that class."

It had only been a week since the school year started and Zoe was already so bored with art class. She needed an art credit, and Zoe thought it would be best to get over with it now and take the class rather than in her senior year. Zoe knew absolutely nothing about art, she wasn't talented in drawing or painting or anything. She had no idea what 'shade' or 'tint' meant, and why exactly was abstract so important in art? It was the last class of the day and Zoe was not looking forward to it. Kissing Zig on the cheek goodbye, she walked into the art room and slumped into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay class," the teacher said as she walked in. "There is going a project, all the instructions will be on the paper I will hand out. You will need to work in groups of two, so partner up." Zoe sighed, looking around for someone to work with. She knew almost nobody in the class. Then, her eyes landed on Grace. Her and Grace weren't exactly friends, but they had talked to each other before. Zoe thought that she got along with Grace, which was almost weird because they were completely different. Then again, Zoe figured that she was dating Zig now after all, those rubber room kids were very alike. Figuring why not, Zoe got up from her seat and walked over towards Grace, who was sketching something on paper.

"Hi Grace!" Zoe greeted, smiling as nicely as possible down at the other girl. Grace looked up, glaring at Zoe and not saying anything. "Um," the brunette continued, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you would want to work together on this project, since you're the only person I really know in this class." Grace stared at her a little bit longer before answering.

"Are you sure you're not asking because I'm the best artist in the room?" Grace teased. Zoe rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

"No, that's just a bonus," she replied. "But really, I think it would be good to work together, you know, since I'm dating Zig and you're friends with him."

"Right," the other girl stated. Grace grabbed the paper in front of her and read the instructions. "Basically all we have to do is draw portraits of each other, it's due in three weeks. We can go to my house after school." After hearing that, Zoe got excited and sat down next to Grace.

"So that means you'll work with me?" she asked, grinning ear to ear.

"That is what I just said, isn't it?" Grace replied.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang to indicate the end of the day, Grace and Zoe put away all the supplies into their backpacks and they stood up from their seats.<p>

"Where do you even live?" Zoe asked her as the two walked down the hallway.

"Nowhere fancy really," Grace told the other girl. "It's real boring anyways." They left the school and Grace led Zoe to her car. It was an old-fashioned car and painted black.

"Whoa, vintage," the brunette commented. "I like your car."

"Thanks." Grace replied.

When the both of them were in Grace's car and driving away from the school, Zoe began to change the stations on the radio until some pop song started blasting. Grace rolled her eyes and laughed a bit as she continued driving.

"What?" Zoe asked her, confused by the laughing.

"It's nothing," Grace answered, stopping the car. "Okay, we're here." Zoe looked outside the window, only to see a huge mansion.

"Y-you... you live here?! You said it wasn't fancy," she stuttered, her brown eyes wide in surprise. "I had no idea you were like Hollingsworth rich."

"Well, not that rich but rich enough," the other girl told her. "and it isn't fancy because I don't make a big deal about it. Besides, how else would I afford my laptop and hacker equipment?"

"Well I just assumed..." Zoe trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," Grace said. "Rubber Room kids have a bad reputation."

"No, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, really," There was a silence between the two before Grace gathered her things and spoke up again. "Well anyways, just follow me. I'll show you around." Zoe gathered her things as well and followed Grace into the house. They walked past different rooms as Grace pointed them out. "That's the living room. Dining room. Then the kitchen. My bedroom is on the second floor." Zoe followed Grace as she walked up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Grace walked over to the first door in the hallway and opened it. The girls walked into the room and Grace closed the door behind her, waiting for Zoe to say something.

"Nice room," the brunette finally commented. The color scheme of the room was dark but it was still set up nicely. There was a large queen-sized bed in the center of the room. Then there was a sofa and an easel towards the corner of the room.

"Are you saying that sarcastically?" the blue-haired girl questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, of course not. I mean it," Zoe replied, turning towards Grace. They looked at each other for a bit before Zoe turned away, biting her lower lip. "Anyways, we should probably get started on this art stuff now. Uh, do you want to draw first or should I?"

"You can choose." Grace told her, placing her backpack on the floor.

"Okay, I guess I will model," she said. "Where should I go? On the couch or- No, against the wall." Zoe placed her backpack down as well then went over towards the door, leaning against the wall. "Like this?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

"Hmm, no. Just a move a little bit to the side," Grace mumbled, placing her hands on both sides of Zoe's arms and gently pushing her to the side. The awkward silence was there again as their eyes made contact. Grace was the one to start the kiss, pressing her lips against Zoe's. Her hands went up to cup Zoe's face as her tongue licked against the other girl's lower lip. Zoe parted her lips, kissing back just as rough, and pulling Grace by the waist so they were pressed up against the wall behind Zoe. She couldn't believe she was doing this now, she was kissing Grace. Wait, kissing _Grace_; she was kissing a _girl_. Realizing what she was doing, Zoe's hands went up to Grace's shoulders and pushed her off.

"We can't do this." she breathed, panting heavily.

"Right. Boyfriend," Grace stated bitterly, also taking deep breaths. She took a step back from Zoe and turned away. "But if you ask me, you two don't really act like a couple nowadays."

"I think I should go home," Zoe said, looking away from Grace. She went to go pick up her backpack before leaving. "I'll just walk home or something. See you in school, I guess."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First multichapter fic in a while! Hopefully I actually finish this one. So basically this is set in their junior year and it starts out with Zig and Zoe dating because why not. They're not gonna last long anyways. This is T-rated for now but by chapter 3 it will be M-rated yay! Also background couples will be Triles, Zaya, and probably some Frankston. There will be like 5-7 chapters, I haven't decided yet. So yaaa, that is all. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>After Grace had kissed Zoe, the weekend passed by without the two of them talking. No texts, no Facerange chats, nothing. Zoe had even avoided Grace most of the day on Monday, avoiding the Rubber Room hallway at all costs. During lunch, all Zoe could do was think about that kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about it: like the way Grace's body was pressed up against hers and how their lips were perfectly molded. Now she was watching Grace, who was sitting with other Rubber Room kids such as Maya and Tiny. They were all laughing about something. Grace seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Zoe was watching her. As Zoe was in her own little world, she was distracted by a tray being slammed on the table next to her.<p>

"Hey Zoe," Frankie said, snapping Zoe out of it to glare at her best friend. "You seemed to be zoning out about something."

"It's nothing," Zoe lied, not wanting Frankie to know about her crush on Grace. When Frankie sat down next to her, Winston walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her before he told her he was going to get lunch first. "Why can't I have what you two have?" Zoe asked as Winston walked away. "I mean, he treats you so well now even if he is such a fucking nerd. It's like you're a princess or something."

"I didn't know that you and Zig were having problems." Frankie replied.

"We're not. It's just..." Zoe paused, quickly glancing over to Grace. "I realized that we just 'click' anymore, you know what I mean? I just feel bored now." Frankie nodded her head understandingly.

"Is there someone else you like?" she then asked.

"I might," the other girl answered. "I just don't know how to talk about it now..." Then, Winston came back to the table and sat down to Frankie and the two lovebirds began to speak again. Zoe just rolled her eyes instead of continuing. Even though Frankie was her friend, maybe she wasn't the best person to tell about these feelings Zoe had about Grace. Standing up to leave the cafeteria, she decided to go look for someone who could help her understand her sexuality more.

* * *

><p>That person was Miles Hollingsworth. Earlier in the year he had came out as bisexual and started dating Tristan. At first, she thought the whole thing was a joke. He had dated her, he dated Maya; there was no way he liked boys. But when she saw how he acted around Tristan, she figured that Miles was happy for once. If she was going to get any advice for how she was feeling, she might as well ask someone who understood. Zoe went to look for the boy since he wasn't in the cafeteria. It wasn't that hard, once she turned the corner she spotted him and Tristan making out on a bench. She marched over to them and coughed loudly. They didn't react and continued to kiss, Miles pulling Tristan closer to him.<p>

"Miles," Zoe said, trying to get his attention. He still didn't stop which annoyed Zoe. "Guys!" she then shouted, slapping Miles on his shoulder. Miles finally pulled away from Tristan, turning to look at Zoe.

"Can I help you?" he asked her. Tristan had wrapped his arms around Miles' arm, looking at Zoe curiously. "Because you're kind of interrupting something here."

"Yeah actually." Zoe answered. She sighed and sat down next to the couple.

"Well," Tristan spoke up as they both waited for her to say something. "What is it?"

"Miles, I was just wondering," she finally said. "How did you know you're bisexual?"

"Well, I didn't really know at first," Miles replied as he was thinking. "But I did know that I felt good around Tristan so I just went for it." Zoe nodded her head.

"Okay, thanks for the advice!" she spoke quickly, standing up.

"Wait a second," Tristan said, a grin on his face "Zoe, do you _like_ a girl?" She paused, standing there quietly for a minute, realizing that she had been caught.

"Um, I think so," Zoe admitted. "But you cannot tell Zig! The two of you would be dead if you ever told him that."

"Don't worry," Miles said. "Both of us might not like him that much but we wouldn't tell him you like someone else. Anyways, good luck on whatever feelings you have for this mystery girl."

"Thanks." the girl replied. However, they probably didn't hear her because they began sucking face again right after that. Zoe rolled her eyes and walked down the hall as the bell rang. Next, she had math class and after that was art class. Once art class comes around, she would finally be able to see Grace and explain everything to her now that she understood. Maybe she really did have feelings for Grace after all. It all made sense now: wanting to befriend Grace the second she saw her, not getting upset when Grace told her she was being a bitch, and opening up to Grace about things she wouldn't tell anyone else. Even when she even thought about Grace, the way her stomach fluttered and heart pounded faster had to mean something. Zoe realized that she could really like girls, but more specifically Grace.

* * *

><p>Zoe took out her art supplies from her locker when Zig walked up to her, a goofy grin on his face.<p>

"Hey babe." he greeted her. Shit, Zoe realized, she still hadn't come up with a plan to break up with him. Since he was here now, maybe it was the best time to do so.

"Hi," she said back, offering a weak smile. Zoe suddenly felt really guilty at that moment. "Zig, we need to talk."

"About what?" Zig asked, absolutely clueless.

"We need to break up,"she spat out. "It's just working anymore. The spark we had once... it's just gone. I'm sorry, Zig." Zoe hung her head in shame, waiting for him to speak up.

"Oh," he finally said, blinking a bit. "I respect your decision and all but can I just ask why? Is there someone else." Zoe looked up at him through brunette locks, not wanting to lie to him but also not wanting to completely tell him that she was falling for one of his best friends.

"Possibly." she simply answered.

"Okay," Zig replied, nodding. "I'll see you around then." Zoe nodded back, before grabbing onto her sketch pad and closing her locker. She turned around, only to see Grace walking down the hall towards the art room. Nobody ever made Zoe feel better than Grace. It made everything better that Grace was the one to kiss her first. Zoe cursed herself for freaking out and leaving that night. She hoped Grace wasn't too mad at her for that; they were art partners after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel bad for not updating in over a month! I was expecting to only take two weeks to write this but I just never got time then I had writer's block for a bit. I should update quicker tho bc the next couple chapters will be M rated! ;) Also, GRACE IS GAY!**


End file.
